To Keep Her Sanity
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: Blake has a serious fear of people, so how is she going to stop Alice from going completely insane if her own mind is suffering? And how is she going to keep her mind on her job if there's so many hot guys around?
1. Chapter 1

The soft whisper of the winter wind blew through out the old-fashioned plant nursery, swirling the sweet smell of roses with the earth smell of oregano. The young employee moved about the many aisles in a creeping way, looking both ways before moving onto the next. When ever one would have customers she would back away and take another route, her head down hiding her strained face.

On one of these occasions she bumped into something plush and warm. Looking up she gazed into the steel eyes of her employer. His arms crossed over his pudgy chest, and his glasses were askew. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you Blake?"

"N-No sir..."

"Twenty minutes you stupid socio-phobe." He shoved a broom into her hand. "No go clean up the rose chamber. Some brat decided to make it his play ground."

She watched the man go, when he turned a corner her lips curled into a sneer. She should have applied for a job here while she was in high school, then he wouldn't be so rude. Her face reddened just as quickly as it had been with disdain. Of course then she wouldn't have listened to orders.

At this thought she creeped away from her spot and went down the long aisle to the specialty rose hall. This place was normally the grand jewel of the nursery, it had large stainglass windows, a stone floor, and roses set up in a fancy way around a tea-table in the center of the room. Now all the flowers had been cruelly decapitated, their heads strewn about and forgotten, lingering with gum wrappers and slimy pieces of gum. The obvious "brat" was sitting happily in his mother's lap banging her smart phone against the metal table.

"Oh, there's the help!" the mother said. The person she assumed was the father came up to her, a small pot in his hand. "Ms. Do you have more of these yellow roses?"

Blake picked up a seemingly identical vase close by, making the man wrinkle his brow in confusion. "You want a sunsprite? Unless you meant you wanted a tea rose, they become like that too!"

"Uh, I guess."

Blake shoved the broom against the wall and hurried out of the room, her heart pounding against her chest. Why had that man come so close to her to ask a question? All he had to do was stay close to his wife, not a few inches from her face. He was just waiting to see her mess up on how well she knew rose types, wasn't he?

She slammed the rose on the counter. Her boss was trying to trick her into something! Goosebumps rose on her arms even though she was wearing a red jacket. Yes, that's all he was trying to do, make her worry even more about her skills. But that wouldn't work, she was sure that this was a sunsprite, it had the delicate leaves and small stem.

She gently ran a thin finger along the stem, ignoring the sharp pain and the blood that followed. She knew she should have taken extra medication this morning, nothing could save her at this point though, she would have to go through the painful task of going back to that stupid family.

Blake took a deep breath and went back to her customers, but stopped half way there by her boss. "Did you clean up?"

"N-No sir..."

His eyes narrowed and he yanked the bag of plants away from her, blood smearing all over his gloves. "You're fired."

"Excuse me?"

He pointed his finger at the door, hitting the sense of dread deeper into Blake's already tearing heart. "You're fired. I can't have insane socio-phobes trying to hinder this business."

"I-I can do better!"

"Shut up before you make a scene, you're a worthless kid who I took in based of your skills." He shook his head. "Trust me, I've regretted hiring you ever since."

That did it. Tears began to form at the edge of her green eyes. She was going to cry, her typical defense against everyone, and her typical hinderance. All it did was make her boss forcibly take her by the arm and turn her around and push her into the cold parking lot.

She watched him go back into the cozy little building, the cheerful bell announcing his return mocked her. It knew she needed the money for her medical expenses, it knew she needed the rent, it knew and didn't care.

**...**

**Peter's POV**

**...**

I watched the girl walk down the cracked sidewalk, her face buried in the collar of her tattered jacket. She didn't seem to high-spirited, but didn't look like the person to give up easily.

She'd work.

I hopped out of my hiding place from behind a bush and went beside her. She glanced at me from the corner of her eye and stopped. She lifted her head properly and stared down at me with confused, green eyes. "You're a strange bunny."

"Follow me Blake!"

Her thick eyebrows raised and she took a hurried step back. "Yo-You spoke!"

I sighed and transformed my body into that of a human, further horrifying her. It didn't matter too much at this point, I barely had time to deal with her at this point. I grabbed the girl around her waist, dodging the kicks, and jumped down a hole in the middle of the street.

The minute I let go she began to scream at the top of her lungs. "We're gonna die!"

Nostalgia and disgust twisted my clock. This girl had uttered the same words Alice had so long ago, but they were not sweet and perfect. This girl wasn't anything like Alice, she had a thick mop of curly black hair, syrupy green eyes, and nutty brown skin.

She was a disgusting germ that didn't need to breathe. He forced them down to the Clock Tower roof and smirked when she fell on her stomach. At least Alice had the grace to follow on her tiny bottom.

Now to finish this damn job.

I pulled a small vial from his pocket and changed my clock into a gun. "Drink this or I'll kill you."

The girl stared at me her mouth open for several seconds, before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward. I sighed and forced her on her back and squeezed her large cheeks, opening her mouth. I dumped the vial's contents in and pinned her nose shut until her throat constricted.

"I'm done, now we can have some fun."

**...**

**A/N: Tada! For those who are reading this a second time I rewrote the chapter! Hope you all like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back for round two! Now I figured, since this is one of the few stories that has a review, I should update. Now I'm gonna go ahead and answer my lovely reviewers!**

**supersushicupcake: I'm glad you like it! This whole idea is based on of my love for the human mind, and that's an interesting topic. Well if you're reading this then you know I updated.**

"Are you going to wake up?"

Blake moaned and twisted her body around. The ground beneath her was cold, but it wasn't the uncomfortable kind, but the kind that made one aware of their surroundings. She opened her eyes slowly just to see a scribble scrabble world of childish colors. It made her eyes hurt just staring at it, who was the baby that dragged her here?

"I am not a baby, far from it."

"Are you a ghost?"

"...Look above you."

Blake did as he asked and was surprised to see a man in his early twenties sitting cross-legged in the air puffing away at a gold pipe. His left eye was concealed with a black eye patch reminding her of a pirate or ruffian from a video game.

"Is that so?" He floated closer to her. "Your thoughts seem rather childish."

"M-My thoughts?" She clapped a hand to her head. "Y-you can read my mind? Wait where am I, there was a creep that kidnapped me and I fell down a whole and-"

The man put a hand up. "I know what happened and I know you don't like it, but you're doing all of us in this world a favor."

"What do you mean!" She shouted. "And who are you anyway, a mind stalker?!"

The man took a puff from his pipe. "My name is Nightmare and I am an Incubus."

Blake's poor heart nearly froze. She knew what an incubus was, she remembered her father's love for mythology and the definition for such a creature. She now feared for her virginity and desperately wanted out of this dream.

Nightmare began to cough, his whole body shaking and blood leaking from between his fingers. Blake shrieked and reached for him ripping his hands from his mouth.

"The hell is wrong with you? Ya read minds, cough blood, float like a butterfly!" She forced a cough-drop down his throat. "I mean you should seriously see a doctor!"

"I hate doctors and what the hell did you put down my throat, it tastes sour."

"..."

"Blake." He looked up at her. Her face was a dark red and her curly dark hair was in her face shielding her eyes. Without warning she dropped him and pulled herself into a sitting position, her legs keeping her chin up. "Are you alright?"

"N-no." She said shakily. "I just wanna go home now and cry."

"I understand that, but would you just listen for a minute."

"No."

Nightmare sighed and pushed himself up. "Fine."

With that he sent a message through her system to force her awake.

**...**

Blake moaned and turned around happily in the warmth she was in. It had been a long while since she had taken out her thick comforter set and she had forgotten just how soft they were. She would have remained in the comfort longer if it hadn't been for light trying to make her blind. Opening her eyes she frowned when she saw the spacious room she was in. It had white walls, a large window with pale yellow curtains drawn to the side, and light brown furniture scattered about.

Blake shot up, her hands balling up into fists. "Where am I? Wait where's the sick guy?" She kicked the blankets off and put her feet on the cold wood floor.

She wasn't going to start complaining over his dissapeared, if he hadn't been coughing up blood, she probably would have broken into a fit if he remained in her presence. She winced at the selfish thought, that actually sounded a bit conceited...

A sharp knock at the door caused Blake to get off the bed cautiously and grab the nearest weapon, which happened to be a paper back book on fish.

"W-Who is it?"

Blake squealed when the door opened. In came a maid without a face, in her hands was a tray filled with scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and tea.

"Good morning miss~"The maid set the tray on the desk. "I brought you some breakfast, when you're done just get dressed with some proper clothes from the closet."

When she turned to face Blake a book smacked her face. Blake hid defensively behind the bed, ready for the creature to eat her face to gain one, but she was surprised when a low chuckle escaped from her lips.

"I wish enemies would throw books instead of grenades," she said. "it would hurt a lot less. On another note finish eating, get dressed, and ask someone to take you to Master Blood."

Blake watched flabbergasted as the woman left, leaving her all by her lonesome in the simple room. Grenades? She went to the tray and began nibbling on the bacon. What kind of person said it was normal for grenades to be thrown at them, unless she was ex-military...

Shaking the thought from her mind she went over to the closet. The inside was huge and was filled to the brim with various dresses. She eventually chose a yellow one with a white pinafore and changed out of her jeans and T-shirt, but kept on her red jacket over it.

She slipped on some mary-janes she found before tip-toeing out of the room. The halls of the mansion where white and had dark wood floor, added with all the elegant paintings on the walls and the occasional vase she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Of course she stood out, who dressed up in a lovely dress then put on a ratty jacket...Her thoughts ran to a complete stop when a young woman with dark blue eyes and light brown hair fixed up with a bow. She had a book under her arm and a cup of tea in her hand, in general she looked kinda cute, like one of those french maids.

That's when Blake realized that the girl probably knew how to get out of the hell hole. If she followed then she could escape and go beg her boss for mercy. But the moment the girl turned the corner she slipped into a room. Cursing her luck she turned back around to come face to face with a tall guy with rabbit ears perched on his head.

"Please don't kill me!" Blake shrieked.

The guy tilted his head in obvious confusion. "I think Blood would kill me if I did you in."

Blood? What kind of name is that? The poor guy was probably bullied with puns as a kid. "Are you lost?"

Blake's thought bubble popped. "N-No, yes, I mean." She spun on her heel and ran like a bat out of hell. Of course it would have made sense to ask directions for the door, but the guy had bunny ears. He could be in league with the evil bunny that had shoved a gun in her face.

She ran through the mansion, not stopping until she made it to a large door that had glass paneling that showed the outside world. Her hand managed to touch the doorknob, but a hand jerked on her arm dragging her back.

"HELP! SOMEONE! PLEASE!"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her to hold her down, but her legs kicked in all directions. "You need to calm down."

"N-NO! You'll hurt me!"

A heavy, callused hand touched her face, wiping away the hot, sticky tears. "Look, I won't hurt you." His arms let go. "If it makes you feel better I'll let you walk."

Blake's eyes opened and she saw the bunny man, but instead of looking surprised and intimidating as before he looked stressed and exhausted. A hand ran through his orange hair and his violet eyes were half-shut as if trying to filter his vision.

If she was honest, Blake had never felt too much pity towards other people, but it was obvious this guy was too tired to deal with her behavior. She hesitantly adjusted her jacket before bowing in apology. "I-I'm...So-Sorry."

The guy looked up. "It's fine, just don't keep screaming, it hurts."

Blake nodded, allowing his exhausted tone to calm her. The bunny man eventually sighed and walked down the hall. Blake watched him for several seconds before silently following behind him at a distance.

"So, do you have a name?"

"Me?" Blake bit her lip. "You can call me Blake...That's if you want to!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"It's not a girl's name..."

He looked over his shoulder at her before focusing again. "You don't look like the kind of girl who needs a girly name."

Well that was new. Deciding that she was going to make a good attempt to get along with this guy, even if it was just because of her guilt, she picked up her pace a little and walked beside him.

**...**

**A/N: There's the update guys! I hope I kept Elliot in character, he was easy to do in a carefree way but when he got worn out I was stumped. So Blake was going to properly meet Alice in this chapter, instead of watching her like a creeper, but then I thought it would be more interesting to have her meet Elliot the bu-I mean hare. XD. Thanks guys and please review, I'd love some ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we are...So I had trouble with Blood's character. Then I listened to my Dad talk and I was astounded by how much he sounded like him. (It's kinda creepy) Well onto my lovely reviewers!**

**Kpeter: Thanks! I did right more and I hope you enjoyed this new chapter.**

**supersushicupcake: No I'm not. I happen to enjoy the human mind ever since American Mcgee's Alice. I'm glad you think the work is good, a lot of the time I don't see it as such.**

**Sleeping Moon: Thanks! I wanted to make Blake different, but also have her fit into this plot. Having her with a social disorder makes it a challenge writing her with the role holders, but it also makes it fun. Ha! It will be explained in a few chapters actually. (To everyone reading this go read her story **_**Carrot Cake **_**it's amazing!)**

**anomly.1 :That sounded like a professional critic. Thankyou so much for telling me this and I hope to improve as each chapter goes along. (To everyone reading this go read the story **_**What it is. **_**It's in the beginning, but it has plenty of potential.)**

**Now onto the story!**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Blood finished the tedious document he had looked over and looked upon his guest for the first time. Her body twisted so that she could see the room behind her, but in a way that would allow for a quick retreat. Her body wasn't even sitting all the way on the chair, more on the very edge.

It was a position he saw in some of the faceless that had the misfortune of dining with him. Sitting at the edge of their seat, ready to pull a weapon, or retreat, should he try to kill them. Of course he wouldn't kill this girl, even if she had yet to notice him staring, she was much too valuable at the moment.

"I see you've taken a liking to my books, young lady."

The girl turned around so fast he thought her head would have flown off. "I-I'm sorry!"

"It's not a problem, filling the mind with knowledge is something foreigners seem to like doing." He leaned forward slightly. "Of course I can fill you better than those books."

The girl's face became such a dark shade of red that some of it was borderline purple. She jerked her head away and looked intently at the shelves again, obviously trying to save some of her precious sanity.

"I-Is that the, um, reason you asked m-me here?"

"No." Blood stood up and put the flamboyant hat on his head. "I called you here simply to see you, now that I've done that I can go about my business."

He ignored the girl's curious look as he walked out the room. In the hall Elliot leaned against a blank wall, his eyes shut. "What'd you think?"

"She's a flustered wreck." Blood sniffed. "It will be impossible for her to complete her task."

"I'm not sure Blood, when I was trying to hold her down she put up a good fight." Elliot opened his eyes. "She just might do it."

"Perhaps." Blood took out a cigar. "Or maybe she'll just make it worse.

**...**

**Blake's POV**

**...**

I watched the guy walk out the door. What kind of person let a guest hang around for over an hour then speak to them for thirty seconds? Even I wouldn't do something so rude! My face heated up as the conversation re-entered my mind again bringing with it an uncontrollable heat.

I didn't like Blood, if that was his real name, he was much too forward. Not that I grew up in the early nineteen hundreds, I had my fair share of perversion, but you didn't say something like that to someone you just met.

I took my frustration out on his desk, kicking it a few times just because I could. Once I finished, it was more because my foot went numb, I just sat there. I had no idea what I was supposed to do now. If I sat around waiting for Blood to get back I could be here for an eternity, but if I left when he didn't want me to I could make him upset. Not that I cared about his feelings! It was more because I could sense some kind of...brutality? I'm not even sure that was a heavy enough word.

A quiet knock at the door makes me freeze. Maybe I wasn't supposed to stand around here, not if someone was knocking. The door swings open and in comes in the brunette from earlier. She stares at me for several seconds before a frown graces her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know Blood had a guest."

"Well, um, I don't think I'm a guest. A-At least not a proper one!" I get out of the chair. "I-In fact I'm leaving right now, well if you'd lead me to the door. Th-that's if you don't mind leading me, but only if you're not busy!"

The girl raises an eyebrow. "Are you alright, your face is red."

"I'm fine."

She stares at me for several more seconds. "I came in here to get a book." She gestures to the bookcase. "If you will give me a minute I'll show you the way out."

I sit back in the chair and watch her wander to the bookcase. Now that I'm looking at her up close I noticed that she was rather short and doll-like. It was a very pretty effect on her and it made me a little envious. Everything about me is big, my hips, stomach, hands, even my hair.

A high-pitched humming sound erupted from the girl when she found the book she wanted. "Alright we can go now..." She made a gesture for a name.

"Blake."

"Blake, isn't that a boy's name?"

I could practically feel the heat radiating off my cheeks. "Y-Yes..."

"Is it your real name?"

I shook my head. "Not really, it was something my brothers made up."

"You have siblings? I didn't think role holders..." Alice's large, sea blue eyes lit up making her look extra pretty. "You're a foreigner?!"

My whole body nearly exploded when she leapt at me without warning, wrapping her small arms around my wide waist. Part of me wanted to shove the younger girl off and tell her she didn't need to touch me, but the other part was confused on her behavior, and somewhat worried. Why would she be so happy to see someone from the outside? Did she not get treated well in this place?

"A-Alice," I gently push her off. "Why are you so excited? I mean if you'll get in trouble don't tell me, but..." I make a gesture referring to confusion.

Alice's eyes suddenly lost their light and her body becomes limp. "You don't know then...I'll get us some tea and something to eat then I'll explain."

**...**

Alice came back and left bringing back a cart filled with a fragrant tea and some flaky desserts. I kindly accepted the tea and took a cookie from a plate and waited for her to begin.

"Well," She said after a sip. "I used to live in London, that's in England in case you didn't know, but a white rabbit named Peter kidnapped me from my family's garden."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Did he have glasses and red eyes?"

Literal steam seemed to pour out of Alice. "He kidnapped you too!" Without warning she stood up and left the room a dark aura leaching out of her body.

"A-Alice?"

"I'm killing that rabbit!"

I shuddered when she slammed the door behind her leaving me in the silence of the library. "She never did help me to the door..."

My heart leapt into my mouth when the door burst open again and Alice came in still wearing her scary glare. She yanked me up and pulled me along the hall, a dark chuckle coming from under her breath.

"Wh-Where are w-we going, Alice?"

"To Heart Castle," She kicked open a door that led into a english-esque rose garden. "that rabbit is going to apologize after I punch him!"

**...**

**A/N: XD I wasn't sure how to end this chapter, but this seemed like the best way to go. I realized I kinda trolled with Blake and Blood's meeting, but since Blood couldn't care about Blake this seemed like something he would say. **

**And yes Blake is envious of Alice. Blake is the kind of person who has low self-esteem of herself, so having her somewhat jealous of Alice makes sense. Don't worry she won't go on and on about it, and eventually it may go away. (You'll be surprised how.)**

**As far as Alice is concerened...Well you'll see next chapter. XD**

**So thanks for reading guys and tell me if you loved or hated the chapter or just throw ideas at me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank God Thanksgiving is over. Anyway I better thank my lovelies!**

**supersushicupcake: I'm glad you think so! Blake wasn't supposed to stutter, but I thought the quality would advance her cuteness. If it ever annoys anyone let me know!**

**Guest: Thanks, I've worked hard on working out all the big details of a chapter first then the tiny ones. **

**Sleeping Moon: Thanks! Mentioning awesome stories is part of my job. As to what Alice will do to Peter...You'll see! I'll get to the rest of your story now that the holiday is done and died. -_-**

**Now onto the story!**

**...**

I stared at the rose garden maze that Alice had led us into. It was a full of showy, bright red roses that had dark green foliage. They had a soft scent that didn't over power the system, and considering how many there were it was actually pleasant. I probably would have enjoyed it a lot more however if Alice wasn't rushing through it like a demon through heaven.

"A-Alice are you, um," my face paled when she looked at me with a glare. "n-never mind."

We went through a set up white, stone steps and past a guard in uniform before going through a large set of doors inside a grand castle. The front room was, as clichéd as it sounds, absolutely gorgeous. The walls were a lovely pale brown tile and the walls a magnificent white with blue banner displaying a family crest. A gold chandelier with crystal, or perhaps diamond, drops hung from the high vaulted ceiling.

"Peter!" Alice said in a sickly sweet voice. "I'm here!"

Two guards standing outside a small brown door both shook their heads. This must happen often...

"Alice!" Peter practically skipped into the room from the spiraling staircase. "Alice my love I've miss-"

**Smack!**

Alice's small fist pushed itself into Peter's cheek. He was sitting on his butt holding a gloved hand to his lightly bruised cheek. Surprise and a saucy smile took over his handsome features, making a pissed off sound rip from Alice.

I was once again split in my feelings. I wanted to laugh at the idea that a small girl had manged to actually hurt someone taller and presumably stronger than Peter. "A-Alice, eh, w-was that necessary?"

"Yes!"

Peter got off the floor, unfazed by his beating. "I'm so glad you've come to visit me, I haven't seen you in a while." His eyebrows furrowed. "That Hatter hasn't been taking advantage of you, has he?"

"Why does that?" Her eyes shut eyes and shook her head. "No I won't let you distract me! Why is she," Alice pointed a finger at me. "here?!"

Peter's gaze turned to me and I felt like I was seeing a different person. His once soft gaze turned cold, the smile dying on his lips to replaced by a frown that would make the grim reaper proud.

"She is just a germ that fell here."

"Liar."

"Alice you believe her over me?"

"I'd believe anyone over you when it comes to kidnapping."

I half listened to their arguing at this point feeling a bit nostalgic. My older sister and one of my older brothers used to argue just like this. Of course my sister didn't dare punch him, especially when he joined the army, but it was similar.

That made me wonder exactly how long I've been in this place. If it had only been a day or two my parents wouldn't worry too much about me, but I came over for dinner every Sunday. Would they bother to look for me then?

I shudder when a large, callused hand was set onto my shoulder."Awe, is the new outsider sad about Mr. Rabbit getting beat up?"

I turn around and come face to face with someone's chest. It was a dull red and had a coat of arms like thing on it, giving me the impression that it was a uniform. I looked up at the speakers face to see a cheerful young man with cherry brown eyes and ruffled brown hair and a bubbly smile. "Well yes...I-I mean not really, that is-"

I stiffened when he leaned down, coming only inches from my face. "Hm, I can hear your heart." His grin became wider. "You don't happen to have a _crush_ on him, do you?"

A crush?! Who in their right minds developed crushes with people who tried to kidnap them and wave a gun in their face? Did I look so stupid that I'd happily skip into a case of Stockholm syndrome*?

Even though my inner thoughts were having a heated rant my physical mouth could only open and shut like a fish making the man laugh. "Ms. Outsider has fallen hard, huh? Don't worry I'll keep it a secret." He made a show of locking his lips and throwing a key away.

"I-I don't-"

"You don't have to thank me!"He pat my shoulder again and went up the stairs, whistling a merry tune as he did.

That was it.

I turned on my heel, nearly tripping as I did so, and marched out of the hall. The burst of warm sunshine didn't help quell the stinging, cold, anger that had flooded into my heart. I hadn't wanted to come to this world and I was being paired up with my kidnapper how-

A burst of pain and a high-pitched surprised yelp halted my thought pattern as I tumbled onto the soft grass. I looked up to see a guy with pinkish hair and cat ears. There was probably more to his features, but those were the ones that I immediately picked out.

"I'm sor-"

My face heated up when his callused hand smacked over my mouth and he dragged me into a rose bush. This one was different from the ones inside the maze, it was a lighter shade of red and had thorns. I could hear the quiet rip of fabric when we entered into the bush and knew that my dress was probably ruined and I'd have to pay Blood back with...something.

The heavy sound of running could be heard coupled with hard breathing and the metallic clanking of weapons. They stopped just outside the knotted rosebush, quiet, agitated muttering coming from whoever was outside it.

I leaned back into my captor. Whoever they were was built, he was rock hard against my body, his muscles poking my flabbiness. It was an uncomfortable feeling that made my face a dark red and my heart begin to race. I shuffle myself to be a little more comfortable, but an arm wraps around my waist and hot breath tickles my left ear.

"Keep still 'til they leave."

"Uh, sure.

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

It had been an entire time change before the guards finally left. The wonderful coolness of evening hung around them like a gentle blanket that shielded any of the late morning heat that had beaten down on them only moments before.

"Guess those guards wanted to actually do their jobs." The guy said.

"I-I..."Blake didn't have much else to say. Being stuck with someone she didn't know had taken any of the courage she had from earlier and shoved it down the toilet. Now all she wanted to do was go home and cry her eyes out. It didn't help that he was now staring at her with his lime green eyes, the attention brought a pleasurable shiver up her spine.

"Are you the new foreigner?"

"M'hm...A-at least..I think I am..."

His face turned into a sly grin and he grabbed her hand and licked it, causing Blake's poor heart to nearly explode. A sound that was mixed between a squeal and a sob emitted from her lips.

"Don't worry I'm just healin' your cuts." He winked up at her. "A perk for being the Cheshire Cat."

Cheshire cat? Her thoughts were spiraling down into a deep pit of no return as she felt the rough tongue co-mingle with her smooth skin, lathering it in a sticky, wet liquid. When he finished with the entirety of her hand he moved onto her arm. The long cuts and the stinging pain disappearing under his skillful appendage. Just when she was getting used to it shouting could be heard down the way.

"Looks like I gotta go." He twisted around and yanked open a door and dragged Blake along with him.

As they walked through it she noticed a change in scenery. No longer were they in the queen's lovely walk way, but a narrow alley that was opposite a colorful sign advertising sweet tea. "W-where are we?"

"Hm, of, we're at the Amusement Park." He glanced back at her enjoying the excited look her face took on. "You got excited quick."

Her face turned dark red. "I-I'm s-still freaking out!" She yanked her hand away. "You licked me!"

"You didn't seem to mind."He came closer to her forcing Blake to back up, only to bump into a water fountain in the alley. The guy pressed a hand to her chest where her heart was supposed to be, his eyes shut as if listening. "In fact your heart was beating just as fast."

"S-so?! I don't even know you..." Tears pricked at the edge of her eyes. "I just..Don't understand..."

"My name's Boris."She looked back up at him. His grin was no longer plastered to his face, just one of mild concern.

"B-Blake..."

"Listen Blake, I'll take you to my place so you can rest up then take you back to Alice."

She nodded and quietly followed behind the guy. It was a good enough plan considering she didn't know how to get back to the castle, some sleep and a shower would feel like a heaven. But as they rounded a corner a thought nearly slapped her in the face...

How had Boris known that she was with Alice?

**...**

**A/N: That's all she wrote! So Blake was going to meet up with Vivaldi, but I thought that it was too systematic, so I brought in Boris. The next chapter is gonna be hectic, mostly for my poor emotions how can anyone LIKE heights!**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and everyone was in character, if not throw a book at me! Thanks for reading guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Whoop another chapter! **

**Kpeter: She was, but Boris can connect two spaces together and go just about anywhere. ANother perk for being the Cheshire Cat. ^_^**

**Sleeping Moon: Blake's Adventure's in Wonderland was the original title 0_0. Anyway thanks so much for liking this story. P.S. Look for a mass amount of reviews in the extremely near future.**

**Guys I just want to tell all my lovelies, whether you review or not, that you're all awesome!**

**Now onto the story!**

**...**

**Blake's POV**

**...**

The bright colors and sweet smells swirled around me as I walked through the crowded Amusment Park. The sound of metal scraping against metal and the screaming of people had by now made me giddy. I loved amusements parks, mostly because my Dad had worked as an engineer at one until he retired last year.

When I was little and the park was closed for the winter season I would go with him and climb up the tall rides, handing him various tools that would fix the rides. The wind whipping around us and the sound of old, seventies rock band music that my father adored was all that ever surrounded us. By the end of the day we would go out and get a hot apple pie that was sweetened with honey and cinnamon that warmed my body. That was the high-light of my childhood, and sometimes I missed it.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm, yeah." I looked up at a ride that dropped the people down hundreds of feet. "Just remembering..."

Boris looked at the ride. "You wanna try it?"

"Ah! I-I can't, I don't have money and-"

My face turned dark red when he laced an arm around my shoulders. "You worry too much, I don't even need to pay since I live here."

"But!"

"You have a nice one," He dragged me to the long ticket line. "now let's go!"

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

The sky had randomly changed from evening to late night by the time the duo had went on the ride multiple times. The two stumbled past the disenagrating line and to a small, brightly painted, alcohol stand only a few feet away.

"That was so much fun!" Blake gushed. "I thought my stomach would come out of my mouth!"

"That sounds disgusting."

She blushed a dark red and looked away as she sat on the tall stool. Boris noticed though that she didn't stutter once, whether it was because of excitement or she'd gotten used to him he wasn't sure.

The bar tender, a pudgy man that smelled heavily of vodka, slammed his hands on the counter. "What can I get the two of ya?"

"I-I don't drink." Blake gestures to her pocket. "Medication."

Well that explained her strange behaviour, she was running off of drugs. "I'll take a beer."

A light thunk could be heard as the clear mug was set on the wooden counter. Boris put a few crumpled bills on the counter and took a sip from his drink, absent-mindedly staring at the girl. She was looking behind her at the rides now laced with candy colored lights and lovers arm in arm, haunting the streets.

In his own opinion he didn't approve of the girl. The task they needed her for would put too much of a strain on her weak emotional state. It wasn't simply because she was a foreigner, even Alice didn't get frightened as easily as this girl did, speaking of frightened. A grin plastered to his face as he slammed the mug down and ran off in the eastern direction, leaving a flustered Blake to stare after him.

**...**

**Blake's POV**

**...**

I watched Boris run off in the direction of the blue, glowing ferris wheel. His pace was quick, but his ears twitched constantly, as if searching for something. The bar tender laughed a deep belly laugh. "Don't worry girl, he be coming back. Probably just runnin' after that mouse."

"Mouse?"

The bar tender's face visibly paled and he turned away from me, picking up Boris' glass as he did. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Nope, he just doesn't want to look like a slacker in front of me."

I twist my body around to find an older looking man wearing a pair of glasses. He had amused blue eyes and red hair in an aristocratic style. The fact he had a face was enough to freak me out, but the fact that he didn't have anything wierd on him eased me a little.

I'm such an oxymoron...

"H-Hello."

"Hey sweet pea," His gaze wandered over my face. "you must be a foreigner."

"I-I guess...I mean that what everyone calls me..."

He turned to the bar tender and demanded some beer before looking back over to me. I twiddle my fingers in embarrassment and just let him stare. For some reason every person I've met so far really likes staring at me. Another thing I've noticed is that, aside from Alice, everyone I've met with a face happened to be a guy.

Coincidence much?

"At any rate," He picks up his cup. "the name's Gowland."

Gowland? "I-I'm Blake...You don't have to call me that though!"

He chuckled into his cup, shaking his head slightly. "If that's your name I'll call ya by it."

**...**

Over the last hour me and Gowland, I mean Gowland and I, have been talking about his business. Apparently he's the owner of this place and is in business all year round. "It's harder when that damn Joker's here!" Is his only complaint.

Though the more alcohol he takes in the chattier he becomes. I don't mind too much though, at this point he doesn't seem to expect me to answer anymore.

"Have ya met the Hatter yet?" I make a move to answer, but he already has something to say."He's a jerk that one is, keeps coming by my place takin' up territory and spreadin' lies!"

At this the a low laugh came from the bar tender. I raise an eyebrow, but the man just shakes his head and tilts his head over to Gowland. I set my gaze back to the intoxicated man, but his eyes are set on my chest.

I turn a dark red and cross my arms over thee area. "I-I kn-know they're large, but please d-dont-"

A strangled scream rips from me when he puts a hand on my chest. I shut my eyes as my body stiffens, my heart rate accelerates and the death march sounded in my head as I waited for the inevitable...

Which never came.

I crack one eye open to see Gowland's once smiling face to be completely serious. "It feels strong." He said.

I look down and notice his hand was over where my heart should be. "Wh-why d-does that -m-matter?"

"This world isn't meant for foreigners. To top it all off we're askin' you to do the impossible." He leaned closer to me. "I'm sorry about it."

I can only stare at him. "W-what?"

"Alice...She needs your help."

That sounds familiar...I ignore Gowland, who removed his hand, and place my face on the cool wood of the counter, shutting my eyes as I did. I-I remember someone else saying something like that, but who it was escaped me entirely.

**...**

**A/N: This is soo short! Don't worry though I'll be updating again soon once I update my other story **_**Experiment**_**. I just wanted to do this before the action and drama begins. Though, to be honest, I have no idea where that bonding scene came from, must be all the Christmas movies I've been watching.**

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**P.S. I forgot to mention, Stockholm syndrome is when a kidnappie(?) falls in love with their kidnapper. This happens to about 30% of victims.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here ya go guys the moment you all been waiting for, why the heck she's here!**

**Sleeping Moon: I'm glad you liked the interaction. I think that Blake isn't going to get along with them well unless she's high off adreniline though. XD Don't worry she'll get better eventually, but shyness is her main fault, not only that but it's a mental illness for her. **

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Something cold yet rough chaffed against Blake's bare legs causing them to re-coil up to her stomache. The quiet sound of a ticking clock sounded in her ear, trying to awaken her from the inky grip of sleep.

A smooth, warm leathery fabric brushed across her face, causing her eyes to flutter open. Where ever she was it wasn't the Amusment Park. The area was dark, but it wasn't small, the air circulaited perfectly with fresh air from a small, square shaped window on the western wall.

Her eyes roamed back in front of her to see a tall, faceless man wearing a gray button up shirt, thick leather gloves, and a dusty pair of jeans that smelled vaguley of metal.

"You're up Miss!"

He grasped her hand and pulled her into a standing position. The blood that had been happily sitting on the side of her head evened out making her dizzy. She shifted to the side, nearly toppoling over onto the grey, stone flagon floor.

"Careful Miss, if you get anymore bruises Master would kill me."

Master? Wait where was she, what happened to Gowland and the Amusment Park? She jerked her hand out of the man's and took a step back from him, bumping into the, warm, brown stone wall. "W-where am I? What happened to-"

"There was a territory dispute between my Mater, Blood Dupre, and Gowland. You almost got hit, but Master saved you in time. He brought you back to his territory so that you could rest properly."

On the floor was proper rest? "O-Oh..."

The man gave an encouraging smile. "Don't worry, Mistress will be sending you back to Blood later today."

Could she skip on that option? Beofre she could get the courage to ask the man went out a metal door that led into a brightly lit hallway. The walls here were still amde of stone, but beautiful bits of metal work was hung onto the wall. Circles that had a grand, gold dragon on them, and celtic loops made the place look like a hardcore castle.

The faceless here semed to be ever cautious of something, moving quietly through the halls. All of them were visibly armed, and were covered in soot. "W-what's with all the-"

"Master is the weapon's maker. " He stopped outside a metal door that had a faded name plate attached to it. "Mistress stays in here, just be polite and don't ask for her age."

The faceless knocked on the door politley and opened it when a quiet, blunt, feminine voice told them to come in.

**...**

**Blake's POV**

**...**

I blinked as I entered into the room. It was different from the other one I had slept in. This one had a circulair, bright green rug in the middle of the room. It also had a small, wrought iron chandlier hanging from the cieling. The bed was a simple twin sized one with light purple blankets and fluffy white pillows arranged in a nest like way.

A fire place was on the northern wall and facing it was a dark, wooden rocking chair. Sitting in it was a woman with a face. She looked tall, even in her chair. She also had small, grey rimmed, circulair glasses perched on her large nose. Light blue eyes stared blankly into the fire, while her long finger worked with a pair of knitting needles, creating some peice of art with red and grey wool.

The most fantastic thing about the woman though was the small sheep ears twitching on the side of her head in her white hair. They seemed to be listening to the quiet click clack her mary-janes made on the stone floor.

"You like staring at a body doon't you?"

I blushed and looked at the floor. "I-I didn't mean h-harm by it."

"Of course you didn't."

I twiddled with the hem of my dress, waiting for the woman to decide on my fate. This woman had the air about her that demanded respect. I doubted I would get away with begging her to spare the trip to Blood's home.

Now I sounded like a little girl.

"Do you know where you are?"

"N-No ma'am.

Her needles clicked together in an irritaited manner. "I'm only twenty-five, no need to adress me like I'm that much older. Though to answer my own question you're at Vorpal Forge."

When I didn't respond she looked up from her knitting for the first time. "That's one of the territories, didn't anyone tell you this?"

"No, I-I guess they didn't think-"

"Hm, that's for sure!" She gestured to a book on a metal desk. "That shows the map of Heart Country, on it you'll see the six territories, Clock Tower Plaza, Hatter's Mansion, the Amusment Park, Heart Castle, and Vorpal Forge." She put her needles down and flexed her fingers. "These are run by the Leading Role-Holders who happen to be at war with each other, well except for Julius."

I nodded pretending that I actually understood what this woman ws talking about. If all of this was importaint information then why didn't anyone tell me! I could get shot in the middle of the road by some random lunatic who thought I was a spy!

"My god I can hear your heart beat from here!" She got up and touched my face with a lightly callussed hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just confused, why am I even here? In a war zone of all places!" I dug a hand into my jacket pocket taking out an orange pill bottle filled with crimson red pills. I took out one and chewed it, ignoring the bitter, biting taste.

"So the demon didn't tell you anything either..." She went to the door leaving me in the room.

As soon as I heard her soft footsteps dissapear I went over to the book that she had gestured to. Inside it was a colored map of Heart Country, just as she had said. I gently placed a hand on it and shut my eyes, tears burning my eyelids. Why couldn't anyone explain to me what was going on?

"So there's the Little One."

I jump back from the book as if it had burned me and come face to face with a heavily cloaked figure. He had a deep, mysterious voice that was in a dull-monotoned. It seemed to go perfectly with his black cloak and tall stature.

"I-I didn't-"

A heavily gloved hand touched my face. "You're to sleep now so that damn dream demon can do his job." He pulled out a small vial with a tear shaped top and green liquid. "This will lull you to sleep."

I gently took it from him and went over to a corner of the room. I uncapped it and took a wiff, it had the calming smell of vanille and chamamille. I tilted my head back as I drinked the substance, my eyes immedietly going heavy before I slumped against the wall and fell asleep.

**...**

"Being threatened into doing something like this is actually amusing."

I moaned and groggily opened my eyes to come face to face with...Nightmare?

"Yes that's my name." He pulled out a long gold pipe. "and you were rather rude last time."

How was I rude? I didn't even say much last time, actually I never say much to anyone...

"I can hear your thoughts remember? Just because I'm an incubus doesn't mean I'll forcefully take you."

My face turns red and I spin on my heal ready to leave this place. "Y-You shouldn't r-read m-my mind!"

"Life's not fair is it. Anyway I suposse I have to tell you why you're hear beofre Jabberwocky manages to kill me."

"Jabberwocky?"

He put his pipe in his mouth. "That's who gave you the sleeping vial." He took a puff. "Do you understand how the mind works."

"No." Do I look like a shrink?

"No you don't. Anyway, Alice has been in our world for exactly a year now. In this world life means little to nothing, but to foreigners you treasure it. This has caused Alice's mind to shatter, seeing all the violence we're capable of."

Her mind's shattered? When she was talking to the younger girl she noticed that Alice was simply easily excitable, but shattered, she doubted that.

"It's true." A cloud of smoke escaped his mouth. Alice's mind had already been through so much before coming here, simply experincing the violence was icing on the cake." He looked down at me from his seat in the sky. "That's why you're here. You're going to help sooth Alice's insanity."

**...**

**A/N: And Done! See I finally told you what's wrong with her, gold star for me. XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we are once again!**

**Sleeping Moon: Yup that's her goal. -stares blankly- Are you a freaking mind reader?! At least you didn't manage to get everything right...P.S. I shall read your next story, I think Erin and Julius would get along better than Elliot and Erin.**

**Okay guys before you read this, or after, go read **_**Don'tEvenHaveAGun's **__**The Painted Woman**_**. The story is very well written and needs some love. Thanks guys!**

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Julius listened to the light _click-clack_ of Alice's shoes aginst the cold, stone floor of his tower. She had been pacing for over an hour now, and Julius had stopped trying to convince her to sit down.

"I just have no idea where she'd be." Alice said. "I've looked in all the territories she's been to, it just doesn't make any sense!"

Julius placed a screw into a hole inside a broken clock. "Maybe she's searching for a way home."

"...Maybe..." The dull sound of wood scraping against stone could be heard before a muffled thump. "But Blake didn't seem to understand how to get home, it's like no one's explained it to her."

Julius' hands froze just above the clock and actually looked up at Alice. She was now sitting in a staraight back, wooden chair that had a burgundy cushioned tied to it. Her body was twisted to look outside the small, rectangular window that showed a pleasant medow view. Her eyes held a worn look, and herface was paler than normal.

"Alice, why are you so concerened for someone you've only just met."

"She's a foreigner like I am," She placed her head on the back of the chair. "this world is so different from ours it...It can-"

Her eyes slid shut as her body relaxed and fell backwards. Julius dropped his tools and leaned over the cluttered desk grabbing her arm. he carefully manuvered himself to come to her side of the desk and grabbed her slouching torso. With quick manuvering she was manuvered into his arms.

Her body was soft against his and the soft smell of pound cake wafted off of her bringing a stinging sense of guilt as his senses ravished her. He peeked down at her slumbering face and was brought down to reality.

He couldn't have this treasure, Blood had won her. In any other case he would probably fight back, but it seemed that Alice loved him dearly. His grip on the girl tightened, causing a light squeak to come from her. To soothe any pain he rubbed small circles on her back, making her snuggle back into his arms.

He didn't care if Alice liked Blood, he'd still kill the mafioso anyway, but Alice was almost at the breaking point. On more than one occassion she had left to go somewhere and forget where she was suppossed to be going. On another acount she had become unnaturally despondent, staring out into the nothing for hours on end. The very worse though was when she would follow appriations of her own mind, managing to get herself into even more trouble.

But this all seemed to be the calm before the storm.

Julius adjusted his hold on the girl so he could open up the door to her bedroom. It had once been a plain room that held only a bed and a side table, but the girl seemed to have collected a small variety of perfume bottles, a vase and a blood red rose.

He set the girl onto the small bed and left the room before his lust returned. This was why he always worked, not only becuase he simply had way too much of it. Anger, lust, violence, they always prickled at him, begging him to listen to their profance calls.

He sat down at his work desk. Someone in this crazy world had to pretend to remain civilized, and if it took the mortician, then so be it.

Julius picked up a tiny philip screw driver and got back to work, ignoring the flow of time.

**...**

**Julius' POV**

**...**

_Knock-knock-knock._

I puased in my work, eyes narrowing at the intrusion and formality. No one in all of Heart Country bothered knocking on my door, the people who did just opened up anyway and waltzed in wrecking my working space.

"Come in." I put down the tiny clock cover and set the clock to the side, finished with part of my never ending task.

"You'll have to open the door for me, Julius."

I sit up, light pops of protest coming from my back as I do so. Upon managing to open the door it revealed a tall woman with white hair tied into a messy bun with three knitting needles sticking out of it. The rest of her hair was down hiding her human ears while her sheep ones were twitiching. Her pale face had small flecks of soot on it as well as her grey and pink dress which also had some mud clinging to the hem. Just below her jaw was a large bruise that was almost healed. In her arms was a large bundle wrapped in a black coat that smelled of fire.

"Not many people bring me gifts." I say dryly."Especially Jabberwocky."

"This isn't for you, but for Alice."

She moves right past me and into my work space looking around with bored eyes. "I guess you've been too busy to clean."

"Lavender, why does it matter to you," I shut the door and look at her. "the last time you came you tried to kill me."

"An order is an order, on another note..." She extends the bundle to me.

I sit down at my desk. "Just set it on the floor."

"You'd let a poor little girl lie on your stone floors?"

I don't bother to look up from the new clock. "Yes."

"Even Jabberwocky allows his guests to sleep in a bed," I could practically hear the smirk in her voice. "would you allow one of the cruelest role holders of our world out shine you in hospitallity?"

I take the clock face off. "Yes."

A light laugh could be heard from a corner of the room. "Fine then Clock Maker, but you can't keep away for long, her precious heart is still beating."

I listen to the dull thump of her shoes until they leave my work space. I relax my stance and begin to examine the cogs in this clock. Some of them were rusted, perhaps poison did this one in. I begin to take them out one by one until a quiet moan caught my ears.

My eyebrows furrow in an attempt to ignore the girl. I didn't need to care about her, she was here only to help Alice.

Not only that, but this girl wasn't Alice.

Alice was the 'star' of this game. She was the one everyone would want, this girl was simply a tool to save the fading girl. No matter how beautiful she was, how wonderful her heartbeat sounded, Alice would always be the one everyone's clock's would tick faster for.

**...**

**A/N: A lot of people say that Julius' PoV is hard to write, but someone who's a bit irritated and aloof is actually easy to write. -stares at my mother- If it wasn't any good let me know so I can fix it.**

**Anyway I hope it was a good chapter, even if it was a bit fillerish.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A quickie update~! Oh! I made a present for all you NightmarexOC lovers out there, it's called **_**Death Shall Take Thee**_**. **

**anamaly.1:Thanks so much! I imagined that Julius would take in smaller details since he worked on clocks, also his actions were what made me throw my computer against a wall.**

**supersushicupcake: Thanks for reviewing, but make sure your normal life is in order! I'm glad you like Alice going insane, she's got to be if she fell into Wonderland.**

**Sleeping Moon: Thanks! Like I said Julius is really simple to write if you've got a good hermit to watch. Also I started reading the story, haven't finished it quite yet, my eyes hurt if I read too long.**

**...**

**Blake's POV**

**..**

"Another unfamiliar cieling."This one was made of wood planks that had a single light fixture at the very center of the room.

I shifted my weight and pushed myself off the, apparently, stone floor. I couldn't feel it thanks to the heavy, black cloak that was wrapped around me. It smelled like someone had lit it on fire, but it was very comfortable.

This room is cluttered with clock parts. They're piled on a oak desk towards the back of the room, in a chair in front of it, and next to me. I picked up one of the clocks, rubbing my fingers along the cracked case. This had to be of good quality, the metal was thick and didn't seem to dent easy. The glass was thin, but whoever managed to crack it had to have used a diamond.

"What are you doing."

I drop the clock with a clatter and twist around to find a handsome young man with long navy hair and navy eyes hidden behind glasses jacking his age up more than it should have. His eyebrows were knit together and irritation practically dripped from his husky voice.

"I-I'm sorry." I bow in apology, something I'd seen a few faceless do. "I-I d-didn't b-break it."

His eyes ran their way around my face, heating my insides up. Why was every single face person utterly handsome. Heck, even Alice was absolutely gorgeous I'm sure everyone here would fall head over heels for her.

"Julius don't punish her!" A flurry of blue and blonde burst into the room, taking the form of a wide eyed, pale Alice. "She doesn't know! I'll explain it all to her, I promise!"

Julius sighed and ran a large, hand over his face. "I wasn't going to Alice, but go ahead and take her out, if I have you two running around my tower I'll go insane."

My hand was immediately taken by Alice and she maneuvered me through the mess. What was it about Alice that made her so clingy? If that was the reason on her insanity I could kick everyone's butt. A sudden burst of pain in my chest developed when I smacked into Alice, who had stopped walking.

"A-Are you okay, Alice?"

She turned back to me, a large smile developing on her face. "Let's go out for breakfast!"

**...**

I hate this village.

N-Not that it isn't nice!

There was just way too many people staring at me.

I put the paper menu on my face, taking in the deep scent of oven fried turkey and fresh broccoli. Even though it smelled good the grease was getting all over my face, I could already feel the pimples becoming happy under my skin.

"Don't they have better things to do?"

Alice looked up from the tomato soup she had ordered."Why would they, you're pretty and have a menu on your face."

I jerk it down slightly and narrow my eyes making her laugh. Some of the soup dribbled down her chin and onto her cotton blue dress. Alice gasped and lifted the loose fabric staring down at in pure horror. Grabbing a white napkin I lick it and gently rub at the fabric she had brought up. I ignore the stare she's giving me as I wipe it up, occasionally bringing it back to my lips to lick it.

When I seat myself back into my chair I twiddle with my hands. "S-sorry, it's just..You..."

I had nothing to say to her, it had been more than a little obvious that no one had told Alice that she was insane. "I what?"

"I-"

"Alice We've expected you back at the castle!"A tall woman with hair that was in tight, violet curls, and in a dressy club suit hugged said girl around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to make sure Blake was okay as soon as possible."

The woman's small eyes opened and she looked over to me. Her once warm features turned cold and her red lips turned to a sneer. "So this is the the rude girl that didn't greet Us?"

"I-I'm sorry?" WHat was this woman's problem, she was speaking in plurals!

"It doesn't matter what you have done to Us we will forgive you for Our Alice's sake."She removes herself from around Alice's arms and seated herself next to me. "So how did you get to Our country?"

Our? Wait was she the Queen?!

What diety did I manage to piss off?

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

The five figures sat around a marble table covered in shadow. The air was chill with the aura of hatred and violence.

"So we've all met the girl." Gowland said.

"Yes, but she'll die before absorbing all of Alice's memories. If you'd like I can do it myself," Blood set down his tea cup. "free of charge."

"You'd allow your play toy die, Hatter?" Jabberwocky asked.

"No, I'd tell that sickly demon to find another girl."

Vivladi tilted her head to the side. "I'm not sure she's so weak, today We saw her and the bullet wound you inflicted on her Gowland, has almost healed."

"Faster than Alice." Julius muttered.

"You're right but," Gowland tapped his glass. "you gave her one of Lavender's shmancy potions."

"Would you like one?"

Gowland's eye narrowed and a gun appeared in his hand. "I'll kill your-"

_**Bang!**_

"Can we please have this damn meeting in peace?" Everyone turned to look at Julius, normally he didn't raise his voice.

"Is the mortician's blood going hot over the girl?" Blood cooed.

"No," Julius put his gun away. "I just want this meeting to end. Can't any of you feel the territories turbulent shifting? The move is going to happen getting us closer and closer to the conclusion to this game."

The room became heavy with worry, but it was broken by a low chuckle. "Then I'll advance on the other beauty."

"This is why We hate men," Vivaldi sneered. "one minute degrading the next wanting to put their tongue down Our throats."

"No one would stick their finger down your throat," Gowland said. "never less their tongue."

"Do we have an agreement!"

The attention once again turned to Julius, before branching off and looking at each other. "Then it's settled, she will do the bonding ritual with Nightmare and Alice."

**...**

**A/N: There! Once again filler, but things will pick up quickly when the countries switch over. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So this is going to lead up to some big things and drama so hold on tight!**

**Sleeping Moon: Blake is the type of person that does adjust quickly, she doesn't like people though so...Yeah she's strange. Thanks for reading Death Shall Take Thee, I'll be updating that today actually.**

**Supersushicupcake: Really? I didn't think so, but that was the least dirty thing I could think of, but if you liked it then I'm doing my job!**

**...**

**Blake's POV**

**...**

It had been about three time changes since I've started to live a the Clock Tower. That probably doesn't seem like a lot of time when it's said, but include the hours in each time change and it's a little more than you'd think.

In this long/short amount of time I'd learned so many things about this strange world. The first one that I now sorta lived by was "stay quiet in Julius' work area and don't try to help Alice get him out of the house."

In fact that was happening now...

"Please Julius!"

"No."

"But we could get coffee!"

"I'm drinking yours...Twenty points."

I look up from the novel I had taken from Alice's room. Julius was working on a clock as usual, but Alice was poking his head with a screw driver. It would have been almost comical if this wasn't Julius.

Julius took the screw-driver from her and began to use it. "Don't you have work?"

"Oh..." She jumped up,causing a clock to tumble to the floor, and threw on a white jacket that had been carelessly strewn on the back of her chair.

"You have a job, Alice?"

"Mhm," She began buttoning it up."I work for Blood."

Well that job must suck. "I-I guess it's hard work?"

She stopped what she was doing and put a finger on her chin. "Not really...Most days it's just doing some basic cleaning, I'm just an extra hand mostly."

I watched as she left the comfort of the tower, a light skip in her step. I shut Alice's novel and lean back in my chair. I guess I should start considering a job...

**...**

"This was such a bad idea!" I hiss to myself as I walk the cobble stone paths of the town.

I had left on the lie that I was going to get Julius some coffee, which he kindly ignored, and was now job hunting. Most of the places I had went into where low key bookstores where I would offer to do inventory, but each manager said they needed a gunman. Which I guess I can understand, lower key places need security.

I stop outside a small cafe. It was one of those cute ones made of brick and had a candy stripped awning and a chair and table outside. I sat on the small metal chair, wincing from the cold contact, and stared out into the street.

I notice that even though the people have no faces it was obvious they were happy. Couples strolled down the road hand in hand, a a mother holds her baby, and a pair of kids play tag bumping into people as they go.

This world in itself was strange but there was a special quality to it that made it genuine...I slam my face onto the table, or maybe I was just being weird again. I mean everything was a little more real than in my world, as if that old one was a dream...

My eyes widen as another thought crashes through my brain. What if this world was a dream! That would explain why everything was going so well for me. Don't get me wrong I'm not doom and gloom, like Alice, but I never had the best luck in the world. In fact my...My...

A searing pain runs through my skull. I rub my hands gently through my hair and message my scalp.

_Just forget Blake, what's a little longer if this is all a dream?_

**...**

**Blood's POV**

**...**

I watch Alice as she sits on the couch in my library staring blankly at an old painting of a woman painting. She had stared at it for the last four hours, and no amount of touching or talking had taken her out of her frozen state.

"Master Dupre?"

My eyes glance over to the maid. "I want you to give this paper to Lavender."

I slide an envelope with a gold seal to the maid's side of the desk. She picks it up and pockets it in her apron she turns to go, but looks over to Alice. "Do not worry yourself about her..."

The maid quickly leaves, shutting the door on her way out. I stand up from my desk and walk over to Alice, plunking my hat on my head. That stupid girl hadn't managed to break Alice out of any of her habits, in fact I was sure they were happening much more frequently.

I stand in front of the painting that had taken the young lady's eye and touched it gently. The paint was a bit bumpy, and had an oily feel to it. I examine my hand as I draw it back before grabbing a gun and shooting the damn thing.

"I suppose I'll be a bit less bored now..."

**...**

**Blake's POV**

**...**

I walk around the small nursery that I had found. It was a rickety structure that was sure to blow down the next time a rainstorm came through, but held an amazing assortment of plants. I pick up a firey day lily and touch its soft trumpet shaped flower.

"Those are seven dollars for two."

I turn around and come face to...something with an old woman. She was pretty and held an air that said no monkey business.

"Um," I set the plant back on the shelf. "I-I actually came to ask, I-I mean inquire about a-a job..."

"That must have taken quite the effort."

My face goes red and I look down at my shoes, smudging them inh a pile of dirt next to the shelf leg.

"What experience do you have with plants?"

I peek up at her. "I-I worked at a nursery for two years..."

The woman put her hands on her hips. "So did my son and he can tell a honeysuckle from a morning-glory!"

My eyebrows crinkle. "That shouldn't have been too hard, a morning-glory is bigger and doesn't have the trumpet shape that a honeysuckle has. Even their scent is diffre-"

"So she can speak!"

The old woman chuckles and pat my head like she would a puppy. "I expect to see you in a time change. Now unless you're gonna buy something go."

I make a move to thank her, but she smacks my head and tells me to go again. As I walk into, now evening god what is wrong with this place, I feel a sense of accomplishment. I skip, not really, down the road.

**...**

**Third Person POV**

**...**

Three men stared at Blake as she walked off the edge of the town and began going through the wood that led to the Clock Tower. The apparent leader pulled a cigarette out of his mouth and tilted his head at the girl.

They followed quietly behind her, stopping to hide when she would stop to inspect a wild flower. When the tower came in sight The leader of the men pulled out a pistol and aimed for the girl.

"Alright, I'll launch the poison you two tie her up and throw her in the river, got it?"

The three men nodded to each other before creeping off into a triangle shape. One man hid behind a tree, another a rock formation, and the last ran out of the bushes holding up his gun. Blake took a step back away from him, her lips moving, but no words escaping.

**Bang!**

**...**

**A/N: My first cliff hanger! **

**So what happened to dearest Blake? Did she die or did she live?**

**Also I'm gonna be super honest, do you guys want Blake paired up, if so I think this is the final time I'm askin' your opinions before I start building up a relationship.**

**Alrighty guys thanks for taking the time to read this!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! Nothing really to say...**

**Sleeping Moon: Hi! Thanks for giving me feedback, it really helps me keep going. Sentiment aside, I think Julius and Blake would make a cute couple, and it's realistic. **_**Death Shall Take Thee**_** will be updated next.**

**...**

**Julius' POV**

**...**

I ignore the banging of a door and rustling sound of cloth. I could faintly hear Ace calling for me from the outer hallway. That idiot didn't need to call me every single time he happened to do his job in a timely manner.

My grip on my wrench tightens when he kicks the door open, bringing in the metallic smell of blood. "Julius you might want to clear a space."

"If you brought so many just lay them on the floor."

I light thump followed by a whimper. I look up sharply just to see Blake lying on the floor, blood coursed down her small wrists and a blueish black bruise engulfed half her face. I gently loosen the wrench and put it away before standing up.

"Why is she like this?"

Ace pulled a vial out of his pocket. "Found her being tied up by a few rule breakers," he popped the top up and forced he potion down the girl's throat. "if I didn't rescue her then she would've died, no replacement for her and no one to save Alice~"

I rip part of the girl's dress and loop the soft material around wrists. The scratches weren't too deep, just enough to draw a little blood. As I worked the powerful scent of something bitter lingered with the metallic scent of blood.

"Ace, go get Lavender and tell her that Blake has been poisoned."

"Sure boss~"

I listen for the loud clanking of his boots against the stone. As they disappeared I ripped Blake's dress open revealing a jagged line down her left breast to the middle of her rib cage. I rip more of her dress for bandages and gently wrap them around her body.

The warmth radiating from her sparked my hands. It wasn't that often that I touched another human, Ace was the disgusting exception, but I always experienced a form of curiosity. I always wondered when I would be working on their clock, but with Blake I wondered what made her so soft.

The hypnotic motions of wrapping Blake's body was soon over however and I was now left with putting the girl to bed. Moving her would pose a problem, her already scabbing wounds would open if he picked her up, but keeping her on the floor may hurt her back.

"Troublesome Woman."

**...**

**Blake's POV**

**...**

A silvery light shined down on me as I stood in the middle of an empty, white room. My body held a form of heaviness, yet something inside me burned with the sweet pulses of life.

"Finally," I look up to see Nightmare. "I didn't think I'd get to perform the ceremony at this point."

"W-What do you mean?"

Nightmare took his pipe out of his mouth. "You want to help save Alice, correct?"

Well no. I was sorta dragged down here, but that sounded mean if not cruel. "Y-Yes."

"Putting you wish-washy emotions aside, " He floated closer to me. "saving Alice will require you taking in her old memories. Once you've absorbed them her mind should be able to stabilize."

"H-How d-do you absorb memories?" That sounded like privacy infringement.

"It is, but that's the only way to keep Alice from falling further into her rut."

My eyebrows knitted together. I didn't feel comfortable diving into Alice's memories even if it was to save her. Alice wasn't a very locked up person, but sometimes I could tell that something happened to her that she wasn't proud of. Yet everyone I've encountered so far wants me to save her.

The question I had was...

Why?

WHat was so special about Alice that she had gained the attention of so many people who cared about her. My heart constricted as the jealous thought permeated my system.

"There are various forms of jealousy," Nightmare said. "but I think you already know that."

"Stay out of my thoughts."

Nightmare laughed, giving a mocking smile as he looked down on me. "Hm, when you're mad you seem to loose you stuttering. OI wonder what would happen when I do this then?"

Without warning he's down to my level and has his lips on mine. My entire body stiffens at the contact. I-I'm not so virgin that I've never been kissed but...

I try to jerk my head back but Nightmare's hand grips my head keeping me in place. Slowly something slimy enters my mouth bringing with it the taste of blood and coffee. N-Nightmare what are you doing?!

He didn't answer my thoughts however, and pressed our bodies closer. His body heat made my own shoot up, along with my heartbeat. That's when something electric jolted my entire body, a rush of nausea and something familiar filled my stomach. My body went lip against Nightmare's as my body gave up fighting and absorbed the unfamiliar feeling.

His lips soon left mine and he held me up. "I-I hate you, Nightmare." I hiss.

"Hm, I thought you'd enjoy that."

"N-No."

He gently leaned my body down on the cool floor. "I didn't kiss you for no reason, it was to put Alice's soul in yours. Alice's memories will only drift away if her soul does, putting some of it in you will allow you to absorb her memories." He raked a hand through my hair. "But sleep now a dreamless sleep and work on Alice tomorrow."

My eyes felt heavy and soon shut listening to the sweet sound of nothing.

**...**

**Julius' POV**

**...**

I stare at Blake's shuddering body. Screams that could shatter glass ripped out of her throat making Ace wince.

"If she wasn't irreplaceable I'd kill her." He muttered.

I ignore him in favor of monitoring her heart. It was beating so fast I could see movement in her chest. What in the hell was Nightmare doing to her to cause such a reaction?

**...**

**A/N: There! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was gone for the holiday, but now I'm back and writing! **


End file.
